Who are you ?
by Holly1104
Summary: Les gens disent : on ne vit qu'une fois. Mais les gens ont tort à ce sujet, comme au sujet de tout.


_Un petit os inspiré du dernier épisode de la saison 4 et suivant le conseil d'un lecteur. _

_Merci de vos précédentes reviews et bonne lecture!!_

_

* * *

_

_Les gens disent : on ne vit qu'une fois. Mais les gens ont tort à ce sujet, comme au sujet de tout._

_Dans les moments les plus sombres avant l'aube, une femme retourne dans son lit. Quelle est sa vie ? Est-ce la même vie qu'il y a une demi-heure ? Un jour ? Un an ?_

Cette femme n'est pas une anthropologue brillante poussée par une perpétuelle quête de vérité et de reconnaissance. Elle n'est pas non plus cette femme cynique qui estime que penser avec son coeur relève de la chimère et non du concret. Même si les autres la considèrent comme un poisson froid, insensible, lui sait. Il sait que c'est faux et qu'au fond, elle bouillonne tel qu'un volcan; tel que l'Island. Elle bouillonne d'amour pour cet homme qu'elle s'apprête à rejoindre dans le lit.

_Qui est cet homme ?Vivent-ils séparés ou vivent-ils ensemble ?_

Mariés et heureux en ménage, Brennan et Seeley représente le couple parfait, à bien des égards, idyllique. Un couple qui attire jalousie et convoitise.

- « _Est ce que tu m'aimes? _» lui demande t-elle.

- «_ Oui_. »

Elle le sait et pourtant elle ressent inextricablement ce besoin d'être rassurée. Le besoin d'être aimé. Comment peut-on vivre sans amour, sans aimer et être aimé en retour? Seeley constitue son présent, son futur. Son passé sans lui est quant à lui relégué aux oubliettes un peu comme s'il avait toujours fait parti de sa vie. Une chose est sûre, sans lui, sa vie était bien terne et sans intérêts.

- « _Est ce que tu veux que je te le prouve? _» lui susurre t-il d'une voix rauque.

- « _Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué_ » lui répondit-elle, une légère note de défi dans la voix.

Booth n'est jamais fatigué, même à 5 heures du matin alors qu'il a passé la nuit à travailler dans leur boîte de nuit. Attentionné et protecteur, ses marques d'amour ne faiblissent pas avec le temps, bien au contraire. Il l'aime d'un amour absolu et infini, n'imaginant pas sa vie sans elle.

L'union fait la force. L'amour constitue une arme contre quoi même toute une nation ne peut pas vaincre. Une accusation de meurtre encore moins. C'est dans ces instants, qu'un couple va s'entre-aidait afin que la vérité éclate. Afin de retrouver la sérénité qu'était la leur avant qu'un cadavre ne soit découvert dans les toilettes de la discothèque.

OoO

Assise sur ses genoux, ses mains autour de son cou, Brennan se dit que oui, l'amour peut tout vaincre. Et que surtout, il faut profiter du temps présent car on ne sait pas quand ça prendra fin. Profiter de ce que la vie vous offre, des surprises attendues ou pas.

- «_ Tu sais ce verre de vin qu'on boit tous les soirs ? » _

_- « Ouais. »_

_- « Je dois arrêter. »_

_- « Oh, allez, Bren. Ce n'est pas parce que tu bois un verre de vin tous les soirs avec ton mari, que tu es une alcoolique. »_

_- « C'est pas pour ça. »_

_- « Non._ »

Le visage de Booth se fige, son cerveau fonctionne à toute allure pour essayer de comprendre le message caché que sa femme veut lui faire passer. Puis vint l'illumination. Si elle ne veut plus boire une goutte d'alcool c'est que... »

- « _Ouais ! Tu es enceinte ? Un petit garçon, hein ?_ » s'exclama t-il alors qu'un large sourire se dessine sur son visage radieux et qu'une main protectrice se pose sur son ventre encore plat.

- « _Ou une fille._ »

_La perte de contrôle de nos joies personnelles est insoutenable. C'est un bourdon. Comme si ses ailes pesaient lourd. Nous sentons ce poids sur notre dos, mais il y a un bourdon en chacun de nous. Les bourdons nous permettent de voler... de voler._

_OoO_

En réalité c'est l'amour qui nous donne des ailes et qui, aux antipodes de cette sensation de liberté, nous fait souffrir. Car il nous rend dépendant de l'autre. Dépendant de ce qui peut lui arriver un peu comme si notre vie était liée à la sienne. Si une s'éteint, l'autre meurt de facto. Par association. Je déteste ressentir ça. Moi qui me suis toujours vantée d'être une femme indépendante et sans attaches, je vois ma vie se calquer sur celle de Booth. Sans lui je ne suis rien. Je ne suis plus rien.

Cette histoire n'est qu'une fiction, écrite sous l'influence de ma perte de contrôle – de ma peur de le perdre en toute honnêteté. Et pourtant, au fond de moi, j'envie la vie de cette Brennan là. Aucune carrière, mais épanouie plus que je ne le suis en vérité. Elle a tout ce que je n'ai pas et que secrètement je souhaite. Un mari et un bébé en route. Une vie simple mais pourtant remplie.

Je viens à me poser la question. Qui suis-je? Je me découvre. Interdite de me souvenir, terrifiée d'oublier; je veux de cette vie que je viens d''imaginer. Maintenant que j'en ai rêvé, il me la faut. Booth doit se réveiller pour que nous puissions devenir ce Seeley et cette Brennan. Un couple plus que des partenaires.

J'efface ces dernières lignes, elles sont bien trop métaphoriques et pas assez concrètes. Pas besoin d'image pour décrire le bonheur, pour parler de l'amour. Les mots les plus simples sont les plus percutants. Mon pragmatisme naturel prend certainement le dessus ou il s'agit seulement du résultat de quatre jours d'introspection et de prières. Oui j'ai prié, qui l'eut crû moi qui ne suis pas croyante. Quel changement! Mais qu'est ce que je risquais-je à le faire?

En désespoir de causes, je m'étais résolue à prier avec l'infime espoir que Seeley sorte de son coma. L'opération s'est bien passée, mais l'anesthésie lui a été presque fatal. Ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir, le risque qu'une telle chose se produise est si rare et pourtant il existe. Le problème ce que je n'avais pris en compte ce risque dans mes statistiques. Et me voilà depuis quatre jours à son chevet à attendre qu'il se réveille – s'il se réveille – et à écrire une histoire d'un couple. Le mien, du moins selon mes fantasmes les plus intimes. On dit qu'il faut parler aux personnes dans le coma, un moyen pour garder leurs subconscient en éveille. Alors je m'y résolue, lui racontant mon histoire.

_- « C'était vraiment un rêve bizarre »_

Il vient de parler. Il vient de se réveiller. Le coeur battant à tout rompre je me lève de mon siège et lui raconte les derniers événements.

- « _Ça a pris tant de temps pour que vous vous réveilliez. »_

_- « Ça semblait si vrai. »_

_- « Ça ne l'était pas. »_

Entendre sa voix de nouveau, l'entendre parler sans bégayer et sans chercher ses mots me remplit de joie. Enfin, il est tiré d'affaire. Je peux enfin souffler de soulagement, sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à me donner.

_- « Qui êtes vous? _»

Mon coeur rate un battement. Non, impossible. Non!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN


End file.
